Symphonic Harmony
by Duck-a-roo
Summary: I lift my head ever so slightly, and our lips meet, our hearts beating together in a symphonic harmony. Playing their final piece. HBP Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of stuff. Unfortunately, Harry Potter is not one of them.

**A/N: **I was bored, so, having nothing to do, I decided to write an over exaggerated and boring story about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and their relationship at the end of her fifth year. Now, before you read, I'm going to make one thing clear. **I'm not entirely following JKR's plot. **Meaning, I've completely changed the ending conversation between Harry and Ginny. So _please _don't flame me for that reason. Cheers.

**Symphonic Harmony**

As I sit silently in the soft grass surrounding the lake, a thought occurs to me. This is the last time I enjoy Hogwarts as a student. I look over to the crowd of people standing around the casket. Students, teachers, all friends of Dumbledore's.

And then my eyes scan the Hogwarts grounds for Ron and Hermione. At last, I see them. Mum's sobbing and hugging Ron to death, while Hermione awkwardly pats her on the back. Although she tries to hide them, I can see the tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over unpredictably.

Is this what's become of us? The war itself has yet to begin, and here we are, vulnerable and shaken. I may be the only one who realizes that we've done nothing but succumb to the emotions Voldemort intended for us to feel.

Yes. The war has yet to begin, and already we're already losing.

Losing our loved ones. Losing our strength. Losing our sanity.

My thoughts now turn to Harry. As hard and as long a time I've tried, I fail to understand him. At first he appeared to wear his emotions on his sleeve. Over time, I've come to notice that the emotions he flaunts so openly are nothing but walls. Barriers, keeping the rest of us from his honest self.

This year has been different, though. I could feel the walls crumbling as he exposed himself for the first time. And I had felt an overwhelming sense of pride, because it was me he opened up to.

Not Ron. Not Hermione. Me.

It had started at the beginning of our relationship. Despite what everyone else thought, we spent more time conversing than we did cuddling. I could tell Harry liked it better that way, and for the first time, I felt the true meaning of "relationship".

Nothing I had with Dean, Michael, or anybody else for that matter, could ever compare to what I had with Harry. We connected. It didn't matter what we were doing. Whether it be studying together in comfortable silence, sitting close to each other on a couch by the fireside, or talking about anything and everything.

None of it mattered. Just being with him gave me the same feeling every time. It's an indescribable feeling, love.

Love?

Is that what it is? The unexpected rush of warmth sweeping through my body? The tugging at my heart, and the quick, rhythmic beating it had reserved just for him?

But Harry- he's impossible. I knew that from the start. I know our relationship meant just as much to him as it did to me.

He feels undeserving of love. Unable to comprehend the fact that there's no price to be paid in exchange for it.

And Harry, being the selfless prat he is, breaks my heart, leaving me with no reason, aside from the undeniable fact that I'm putting myself at risk for loving him. What am I to do but roll my eyes?

Each and every person entering this battle is doing the same. Whether or not it's "official", I'm still going love him all the same, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I think back to the words that were exchanged between him and I, a short while ago. I remember telling him this.

He tells me to merely shut him out once he'd left with Ron and Hermione to search for the remaining Horcruxes.

I look at him, disbelieving. I'm quick to protest. I tell him I'm going along. It was obvious he hadn't planned on me joining him.

He looks at me with a terrified expression and tells me not to do for him.

I merely scoff and reassure him he's not the sole reason I've decided to come along. All this time I've felt as if I've done nothing but sit back and watch the Wizarding World crumble to pieces in front of my eyes, while Harry did all the work. It wasn't fair to him.

He shakes his head fitfully, a look of panic now registered on his face. My heart melts for him. I know I'm causing him a great deal of difficulty, but it's _my_ life to live, and _my_ decision to make.

Once again, I assure him that I'm going.

At this, he clamps his eyes shut and his face contorts in pain. It's when he opens his eyes that I find out that he's ending our relationship.

To put it simply, I'm rendered speechless. I mouth wordlessly, the hurt I'm feeling quickly turning into anger.

How could he? He's willing to give everything up to "save my life"?

I tell him I can very well do that on my own. But he doesn't falter. He says it's the right thing to do.

I can't deny the tears that are running freely down my cheeks as I feel myself letting go of all sanity, and giving into the hysteria I'd been holding back for so long.

I spend the next few moments screaming and pounding on Harry's chest as he automatically pulls me to him, and engulfs me in a binding embrace.

Slowly, I returned to my right mind and slumped pitifully into his arms, tears still streaming down my face.

I feel his grip tighten as he rests his chin atop of my head.

In that intimate moment, I know exactly what he's feeling.

And as I tilt my head upwards and stare into his entrancing emerald eyes, I finally understand.

I lift my head ever so slightly, and our lips meet, our hearts beating together in a symphonic harmony.

Playing their final piece.

_fin._

**A/N: **So? I kept it short and sweet. Or, at least tried. It didn't end very happily, though, did it? I know the whole past, present perspective was kind of off. And I ended it in a twisted sort of flashback. In case you haven't noticed, since I didn't make it very clear that it _was _a flashback. Sorry. Review.


End file.
